Hide and Seek
by Darklore Wings
Summary: Rainy days are boring. That's why games were invented. Of course, with Gravi, hiding in the closet has a whole 'nother meaning...


Meh heh heh heh heh. This is my first shot a romance, so give me a fair shot. Actually, I thought of this story while inside a closet. (Go ahead and laugh, HULY-chan)  
  
Seriously. I was playing hide and seek with my cousins and I his in three separate closets.

The first one I hid in gave me the inspiration. It's a crawlspace under the stairs in the laundry room of my house, and the closet in the story is based after that closet.

The second closet was more like a coffin. It was in the kitchen and I needed someone of the outside to lock me in. So I stood in there until my sister found me. She then unwitting said "get out of the closet." Third one was upstairs and it took so long to find me that I made up the whole story. They found me because I kept singing 'NA NO DA!' Anyway, enough about my adventures in the closet. Enjoy! Disclaimer: I don't own Gravi. They characters belong to the genius, Maki Murikami.   
  
**Hide and Seek**  
  
"Hide and seek! Hide and seek! Hide and seek!"  
  
The chant was repeated over and over. Ryuichi and Shuichi were bouncing off the walls, mindlessly repeating the phrase.  
  
"Will you shut up?" Yuki bellowed, red faced. He had been trying to have a decent conversation with Tohma, but now Ryuichi and Shuichi had made it impossible.  
  
Tatsuha and Hiro laughed, but then turned away, avoiding each other. Ever since the cooking show, every encounter had been tense.  
  
Suguru, who had noticed this, immediately cut in and made forced conversation.  
  
"Hiro-san, would you please restrain Shuichi? You can restrain Ryuichi, Tatsuha."  
  
Both leapt to their feet, putting the two singers in headlocks. For Hiro this was natural, and restricted Shuichi without thought. For Tatsuha this was new, but he didn't look as happy as he could, despite the fact he was touching Ryuichi. Yuki frowned.  
  
Tohma smirked over Yuki's head to Suguru. "I hope Hiro-san doesn't damage Shuichi. Then _we_ may have to restrain _him_."  
  
Everyone twitched, and then Ryuichi broke in.  
  
"Hide and seek? Please?"  
  
They were spending a week at Tohma and Mika's house in the country. It was huge, set back from the city. Unfortunately, it had rained everyday since they had been there. And now Ryuichi had it in his head to play hide and seek.  
  
Shuichi's muffled plea broke out of Hiro's headlock. "Yeah, please? One round?"  
  
Tatsuha glanced at Yuki. "Don't you want to make your boy-toy happy?"  
  
Yuki's glare caused Tatsuha to lose his grip on Ryuichi. The said singer bounded over to the couch Tohma was lounging on, in the process caused Hiro to lose his grip on Shuichi.  
  
"Tohma, please? Can we play?" they both begged, eyes wide and shimmering.  
  
Everyone stared at Tohma, awaiting the verdict. Tohma glanced around, gauging everyone's faces.  
  
Yuki's face was fixed with a deep frown.

Hiro was half amused, half-disbelieving.

Tatsuha looked bored, not caring either way.

Suguru's face was blank, but looking at his eyes, they were maliciously game-ready.

And Shuichi and Ryuichi were both practically drooling at thought of playing the game.  
  
He sighed, knowing Yuki was going to kill him later.  
  
"Ok, we can play."  
  
Even though everyone covered their ears, the two singer's voices deafened them.  
  
"YAY!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
"Alright, who's going to be it?" Hiro asked, after everyone could hear properly.  
  
Various forms of 'not it' filled the room.  
  
"I refuse." Came Tohma's.

"I'd run myself over before I had to be it." Yuki savagely said.

"I'm youngest, I'm not it!" Suguru said, eyes already looking for a hiding place.

"That's shit! I'm younger!" Tatsuha shrieked, staring at Suguru.

"I wanna hide!!!" Shuichi sang happily.

"No way." Cool and calm as always, Hiro.

"I'll be it!" Ryuichi said, "and Kumagoro can help me!"  
  
"That solves that, now what will you count to?" Tohma said, smiling.  
  
Ryuichi plopped on the couch cross-legged, Kumagoro in his folded arms. "Um, 100!!!" He said, happily bouncing up and down.  
  
"Fine, whatever, let's just play." Yuki said, grumbling.  
  
Shuichi's eyes shone and he latched onto Yuki's arm. "You really do want to play!"  
  
"Arrg, no, brat, let go!"  
  
Suguru and Hiro cracked up. Tatsuha was viciously smirking at his older brother.  
  
"OK! I'll close my eyes now! Get ready to hide!"  
  
Everyone tensed. Ryuichi closed his eyes.  
  
"ONE!"  
  
  
  
Hiro dashed down the hall, then veered into a laundry room. Shuichi, who was behind him, nodded then continued on straight. Suguru, who was behind Shuichi, had a face not unlike K's when he had a gun in his hand. Hiro stared after him, then Ryuichi's voice brought him back to reality.  
  
"25 NA NO DA!!!"  
  
Hiro quickly opened a door, then closed it, turned, and ran until he saw a small door. He quickly threw it open, then closed it behind him. He stared crawling until he reached a crawlspace, with was directly under a flight of stairs. He crouched down, panting in the dark. Someone-Tohma, by the sound of it- was hurrying upstairs. A sudden noise made him jerk his head up.  
  
He heard the door open and close, then someone spoke. "Shit!"  
  
Hiro stiffened. Tatsuha stumbled, then fell, landing directly on top of Hiro.  
  
"Get off, you moron!" Hiro whispered, pushing the monk off him.  
  
Tatsuha rolled to the side, then focused on who he had fallen on. "Hiro?"  
  
"I'm sure as hell not Yuki. And keep your voice down, we'll get caught."  
  
Tatsuha shrugged as best he could in the narrow space. "No, we won't. He was on 40-something when I got in here."  
  
Hiro glared at him. "So? He's not deaf, you know."  
  
Tatsuha glared back. "I of all people know that."  
  
Hiro looked away. "Fine. Just leave me alone."  
  
Tatsuha stared at Hiro, then did the exact opposite.  
  
Hiro felt Tatsuha get closer, turned to tell him to back off, then unexpectedly his lips met Tatsuha's. Shocked, he pulled back, only to have Tatsuha grab him by the shoulders and pull him in again.  
  
Hiro was surprised how gentle Tatsuha's kiss was, despite the fact he had roughly pulled him in. Then he mentally slapped himself. What the hell was he doing and thinking?  
  
He jerked back, out of breath and shaking. Tatsuha smiled. "You're pretty good, you know that?"  
  
Hiro stared, then blurted out his thoughts at once. "What was that? I have a girlfriend, you like Ryuichi, I can't believe you just did that."  
  
Tatsuha continued smiling. "One, that was a kiss. Two, so what if you have a girlfriend? Three, Ryuichi's a fading crush, and three, believe it."  
  
Hiro blushed, trying to recover his dignity, which was hard to do while sitting in a cramped crawlspace.  
  
"Hiro, get over it. Want to know why I did that?"  
  
The guitarist could only mutely nod, feeling apprehensive.  
  
"It's because I like you. And I think you feel the same way, but you won't admit it. Care to find out?"  
  
Something in the way he said it made it impossible to say no. He slowly moved closer to Tatsuha, then leaned towards him.  
  
It was like a dream you had when you're half-asleep. You could see everything, but you couldn't control it. They moved closer, lips crushed together, afraid to miss a moment. Two powers seemed to twist and braid, joining. Hiro had never felt anything like this, and he didn't want to go without this feeling ever again.  
  
The need for air finally forced them to break apart. Tatsuha fell back, breathing heavily. "See, I was right. You like me."  
  
Hiro nodded, feeling he was forgetting something. "So, what happens next?"  
  
Tatsuha smirked, eyes glinting. "Wanna play deja vu?" Without waiting for a reply, he started to take Hiro's shirt off.  
  
Hiro gently twisted Tatsuha's hair between his fingers. "We're still playing a game."  
  
Tatsuha looked at Hiro lustfully. "I know that."  
  
As if to punctuate Hiro's reminder, the door flew open and light spilled into the closet.  
  
"FOUND YOU!!!"  
  
Tatsuha threw Hiro's shirt at Hiro, who quickly put it on. They both climbed out of the closet, blinking fast against the light.  
  
Tohma was standing next to Yuki, who looked furious. Shuichi and Suguru were still hiding.  
  
"Ok, Only Shu-chan and Suguru left!" Ryuichi said, happily. "Then it's Yuki's turn to be it!"  
  
Yuki moaned. "No way, I don't want to play another round." He looked at Tohma, Hiro and Tatsuha for support.  
  
Hiro and Tatsuha glanced at each other, smiling.  
  
"Actually," Hiro said, "another round would be fun."  
  
Ryuichi beamed, then ran down the hallway to find Shuichi and Suguru. Yuki and Tohma followed, while the two most recently found hung back.  
  
"Next time," Tatsuha declared, "we find a better hiding spot."  
  
  
  
I didn't do too badly, did I? I liked it. But that's my opinion! Give me yours!


End file.
